La verdadera historia de cómo cortaron Ron y Lavander
by kar weasley
Summary: Si quieres saber cómo fue que Ron pudo, finalmente, terminar con Lavander, te invito a leer esta historia. Basada 100% en los libros y no en la película.


Todo lo que reconozcan fue imaginación de JK Rowling. Yo solo me divierto con este par.

**La verdadera historia de cómo cortaron Ron y Lavander**

Los últimos rayos del sol penetraban por los grandes ventanales. Las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido se encontraban ligeramente salpicadas por el sol que descendía lentamente y por una tenue luz color naranja que iluminaba el ocaso. Los tres amigos, luego de comprobar que Neville, Dean y Seamus se hallaban sentados en la Sala Común, subieron con disimulo al dormitorio de los chicos.

Luego de que Harry bebió un pequeño sorbo de su poción de la suerte, se cubrió la cabeza con su capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a sonsacarle a Slughorn, el recuerdo que tanto necesitaba Dumbledore. Sus dos amigos se apresuraron a seguirlo. Al llegar al final de la escalera Harry se deslizó por la puerta que daba acceso a la Sala Común. Se encontró de frente con Lavander Brown, quien no podía verlo, gracias a la vieja capa que llevaba puesta, sin embargo Harry logró observar una mirada de furia que manaba de sus ojos. A pesar de que la chica era bonita, resultaba bastante molesta e irritante, sobre todo cuando estaba enfadada. Deseó tanto que Ron, de una vez por todas pudiera librarse de ella. No obstante, en este momento Harry tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse, así que siguió su camino, no sin antes escuchar sus gritos.

-¿Qué haces ahí con esa?

Si bien la imagen de Lavander al pie de la escalera, tomó por sorpresa a Ron, quien llevaba varios días escondiéndose de su novia, más lo sorprendió la pregunta que le formulaba.

Trató de articular alguna respuesta lógica, pero su boca solo lograba decir frases sin sentido.

Ante esta escena, Hermione decidió que lo mejor sería dejar a solas a su amigo, por lo que se apresuró a bajar el par de escalones que la separaban de la puerta de acceso a la Sala Común, justo donde se encontraba Lavander, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sin embargo cuando pasó junto a ella, Lavander, al ver que su novio no era capaz de darle una respuesta satisfactoria a su interrogante y ante la frustración que esto le producía, decidió tomarla contra Hermione, a quien apuntándola con un dedo, le dijo:

-Mira, ya me estoy cansando de que andes todo el tiempo detrás de mi novio. ¿Por qué no vas y te buscas uno para ti, para que tengas algo más que hacer que estar metida entre los libros? Deja a Ron en paz. ¡Me entendiste!

En un primer momento Hermione había decidido ignorar el espectáculo que Lavander estaba montando, pues ya varios alumnos los observaban, sin ningún recato. No obstante, una chispa del fuego que todo Gryffindor lleva en su interior, ardió un poco más de lo habitual, por lo que decidió que ya era hora de responder a los desagradables comentarios que Lavander llevaba meses formulando a sus espaldas. Pero justo cuando estaba dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas verdades, su voz fue silenciada por la de Ron, quien se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella.

-Lavander, no voy a permitir que tú, ni nadie le hable así a Hermione. Ella es mi amiga, desde que éramos niños y voy a pasar todo el tiempo que quiera con ella, o con quien a mí se me dé la gana. ¡Me entendiste tú!

-Won Won, cómo puedes hablarme en ese tono y delante de esta arrastrada, sabelotodo, despeinada...

-¡Deja de insultar a Hermione! -intervino Ron, interrumpiendo violentamente, la lista de insultos que profería la boca de Lavander, mientras la sujetaba del brazo.

-Ron, suéltame que me haces daño -decía Lavander, fingiendo una voz lastimera.

-Mira Lavander -dijo Ron, mientras le soltaba el brazo y observaba como Hermione se alejaba, dejándolos solos- Creo que es mejor que hablemos de una vez por todas. Pero no aquí, donde todo el mundo nos está observando. Creo que es mejor que subamos a los dormitorios -dijo Ron, mientras con un brazo apuntaba escaleras arriba.

Una vez que llegaron al final de la escalera y estaban junto a la puerta que daba al dormitorio de los chicos de sexto año, Ron se detuvo, dándole a entender que no la estaba invitando a pasar a su habitación, sino que la conversación la iban a mantener junto a la puerta, lejos del alcance de los curiosos, pero no en la intimidad que brindaba el dormitorio. Luego de unos instantes de incómodo silencio, Ron empezó a hablar.

-Lavander, creo que es mejor que de una vez por todas terminemos. Tú sabes que últimamente las cosas no han estado bien entre nosotros, creo que en realidad nunca estuvieron muy bien. Así que lo mejor es que lo dejemos hasta aquí. ¿No crees?

-¿Es por ella, no es verdad? Es por ella que quieres romper. Mientras estuvieron enojados, estabas muy bien conmigo, pero ahora que han vuelto a ser amigos, prefieres estar con ella.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Claro que lo sabes. Lo que yo no sé es que le ves. Yo soy mucho más bonita. Ella es solamente un ratón de biblioteca, una estúpida sangre sucia, sin otra cosa más importante que estudiar...

-¡Ya te dije que no voy a permitir que la insultes! Ella es mi mejor amiga -Ron pronunció estas últimas palabras, más de lo necesario- Además, es la mejor persona que he conocido. Dejemos esto hasta aquí. ¿Te parece? Discúlpame si no me porté como tú esperabas, pero... definitivamente creo que lo mejor... –no fue necesario terminar esta última frase, pues Lavander dio media vuelta y echó a correr escaleras abajo.

Ron, la vio alejarse y solo acertó a recostar su espalda a la puerta del dormitorio, deslizándose suavemente contra ella, hasta sentarse en el frío piso de piedra. Se llevó las manos a su cabeza. Si bien se sentía feliz de haber terminado de una vez por todas, no pudo dejar de sentir cierta incertidumbre en su corazón.

Hace unos meses, ni siquiera había besado a una chica y ahora veía como su primera novia le daba la espalda y se alejaba corriendo. En muchas cosas sus amigos y sus hermanos le superaban y las chicas definitivamente no eran la excepción. Pero honestamente, nunca había tenido prisa en asuntos de besuqueos y noviazgos. Sabía que sentía algo especial por Hermione. Ese descubrimiento había sido su regalo de navidad, hacía un par de años atrás. Y en su mundo eso era suficiente. Los torpes coqueteos que se suscitaban, cuando Harry no los veía, las frases con doble sentido, cuando nadie los oía, los roces accidentales, los besos en las mejillas y las sonrisas correspondidas eran suficientes, pues lo unían a ella como nunca antes lo había estado a otra chica.

Sin embargo, el día que Ginny le gritó en su cara que Hermione, al igual que todo el mundo, a excepción de él, ya sabía lo que era besar a alguien, pues lo había hecho con Víctor Krum, ese día su mundo se derrumbó en mil pedazos. Sintió un vacío en el pecho, que luego se extendió a todo su cuerpo. Ese día se sintió tan ingenuo y tan ciego. Pues durante algún tiempo había pensado que entre él y Hermione había algo especial, algo que era diferente a lo que Hermione podía sentir hacia Harry o hacia cualquier otro chico, pero ese día se había dado cuenta de que estaba totalmente equivocado. Entre él y Hermione no había nada. Nunca había habido nada. ¿Que podían significar un par de insípidos abrazos y unas cuantas sonrisas tontas, en comparación con un beso del más famoso jugador de quidditch? Nada, simplemente nada.

Ese día un mar de confusiones llenó su mente, pero sobre todo su corazón. Si bien su relación con Hermione siembre había sido un poco confusa, desde finales de quinto año sentía que las cosas habían mejorado notablemente. El verano que pasaron juntos en La Madriguera, sin duda los había unido, al punto que Hermione se había atrevido a invitarlo a la fiesta de navidad que el profesor Slughorn había organizado. Sin embargo en ese momento, todo había perdido sentido.

No sabía si salir corriendo y besar a Hermione, para demostrarle sus sentimientos o si más bien reclamarle por no haberle contado lo de ella y Krum. Ambas opciones parecían ser bastantes estúpidas. Si besaba a Hermione, sin duda ella se sentiría decepcionada, pues seguramente lo compararía con el beso de Krum y un chico inexperto como él, no tendría la más mínima posibilidad de salir victorioso. Pero si le reclamaba por haber guardado silencio, sin duda Hermione se enojaría hasta querer matarlo y nunca más le volvería a hablar, pues al final de cuentas quién era él para hacerle reclamo alguno.

Así que optó por lo que mejor sabía hacer. Por lo que había aprendido desde que era un niño y recibía las constantes bromas de sus hermanos mayores. Tragarse sus sentimientos, alimentarse con rabia y frustración y no hacer absolutamente nada, más que mostrar su ira. Solamente que no contó con que algo y o mejor dicho alguien se podría cruzar por su camino. Una rubia de hermosa cabellera y sonrisa pícara, quien estaba dispuesta a enseñarle todo aquello que, hasta ese momento, había pensado que no era necesario.

Y así fue como, a causa de Hermione se hizo novio de Lavander y ahora por causa de Hermione había roto con Lavander. ¿Será que su vida siempre va a girar en torno a ella?

Cuando al fin decidió levantarse del frío suelo, donde llevaba varios minutos de estar sentado y ser observado por todos los chicos que pasaban por el pasillo, se dirigió a la Sala Común, donde se echó en el primer sillón que encontró desocupado, aún sumido en el recuento de su desastrosa vida amorosa.

Una voz, que bien conocía, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Deberías ir a hablar con ella. No se veía nada bien cuando salió de la Sala Común.

-Sabes Ginny -contestó Ron- En este momento no tengo ninguna intención de salir corriendo detrás de Lavander.

-¿Lavander? Por favor Ron -intervino su hermana- Me importa un bledo lo que le pase a Lavander. Me refería a Hermione. ¡Idiota! -le dijo Ginny, con los ojos llenos de reproche.

-¿Hermione? ¿Y... dónde está? -preguntó Ron, levantándose de su asiento.

-Saliendo por el retrato, siguiendo el pasillo a la izquierda, la tercera aula vacía. Ahí la dejé hacer unos cuantos minutos.-

No había terminado de dar las instrucciones de donde encontrarla, cuando Ron salió corriendo.

La encontró justo donde su hermana pequeña le había dicho. Estaba sentada en el escritorio del profesor, moviendo su varita mágica y haciendo que unos copos de nieve cayeran del techo. Nunca había visto ese hechizo. No dudaba que Hermione lo hubiera inventado, pues sabía que el invierno era su estación favorita.

-Hola Hermione. ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace un poco de frío.

-¡Ah! Seguramente es por la nieve –contestó Hermione, mientras lograba que se formaran remolinos- ¿Verdad que es bonita? Siempre me ha gustado la nieve, hace que recuerde la Navidad.

-Claro y es tu época favorita del año.

-Sí, es cierto. ¿Cómo sabes eso? -interrogó Hermione.

-Porque una vez me lo contaste ¿No te acuerdas?

Hermione guardó silencio

-¿Dónde lo aprendiste a hacer? Es decir el hechizo –quiso saber Ron- No creo que lo hayamos visto en Encantamientos, con Flitwick.

-No. Lo aprendí en un libro sobre modificaciones meteorológicas. Es muy sencillo.

-¡Qué interesante!

-Pues sí. Algo deja _"andar metida entre los libros"_ –Hermione pronunció estas últimas palabras rememorando los insultos de Lavander. A Ron le pareció notar un pequeño dejo de amargura en su voz.

-¡Ah! No le des importancia. Es una tonta -dijo Ron refiriéndose a Lavander.

-Ron, no llames así a tu novia -lo reprendió Hermione, pero sin la energía que solía poner, cuando lo hacía.

-Querrás decir a mi exnovia, ya terminamos.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Hermione, mostrando más emoción de la que debería y tratando de disimular una pequeña sonrisa en su labios- Quiero decir… lo lamento Ron.

-No seas mentirosa. Ni siquiera yo lo lamento.

Una sonrisa cómplice, que solo entre ellos dos se podía suscitar, se dibujó en el rostro de cada uno.

-Ron te puedo hacer una pregunta.

El chico asintió en silencio.

-¿Por qué... por qué te hiciste novio de ella? Es decir... es muy bonita. Eso todo el mundo lo ve. Pero ustedes dos ni siquiera eran amigos antes de que empezaran a andar juntos. Creo que ni siquiera se saludaban.

-Bueno... -Ron guardo silencio un rato, como tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarse lo mejor posible- Creo que cada quien, acepta el amor que cree merecer. Pensé que… no podría conseguir algo, mejor dicho, a alguien mejor que ella.

Guardaron silencio un par de minutos, en los que Hermione parecía analizar la respuesta de Ron, al igual que lo hacía cuando recibía una contestación particularmente interesante por parte de algún profesor.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe? -acertó a decir Hermione, al cabo de un rato y dando por finalizado el tema del noviazgo de Ron- Es decir a hacer el hechizo. Es muy sencillo.

-Si tú lo dices -respondió Ron.

Hermione le explicó cómo debía mover la varita, así como las palabras que debía pronunciar y luego de unos cuantos intentos, la varita de Ron expulsaba pequeños copos de nieve. Efectivamente, el hechizo era muy sencillo. El espíritu juguetón del chico no se hizo esperar y pronto empezaron a aparecer unos grandes y blancos copos, que empezó a lanzar a Hermione, en imitación de una pelea de bolas de nieve.

Ambos chicos se divertían y se reían, como no lo habían hecho en meses, especialmente durante el invierno, cuando más enfadados y distantes estuvieron uno del otro.

Al cabo de un rato, decidieron que ya era hora de terminar su imitación de festival invernal y empezaron a limpiar todo el desorden que habían provocado. Hermione se acercó a Ron y de puntillas sacudió la nieve que este tenía en sus hombros y en su cabello. El suave contacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, produjo que el corazón de Ron se acelerada y de pronto sintió bastante calor, lo cual era extraño, ya que la habitación estaba llena de pequeños montículos de nieve. Ron tomó un mechón del cabello de Hermione y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Sus miradas se encontraron. Ron deslizó su mano por la cara de Hermione y empezó a acariciarle la mejilla. Ella, ligeramente sonrojada, cerró sus ojos por unos instantes.

Ron supo que ese era el momento perfecto para hacer lo que llevaba semanas deseando hacer. Se acercó un poco más. Lo suficiente para que sus labios pudieran susurrarle al oído _"lo siento Hermione". _

Ella sonrió levemente y supo que debía abrir sus ojos, para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su amigo, quien también sonreía.

Ron se percató de que en esos instantes se había sentido más feliz y emocionado, de lo que había estado durante todos los meses que llevaba atragantándose con Lavander.

Al día siguiente, en la clase de Encantamientos, Harry les explicó a sus amigos cómo había conseguido el recuerdo de Slughorn. Por su parte Ron, mientras movía despreocupadamente la varita, provocando que cayera nieve y bajo la enrojecida mirada de Lavander, quien los observaba desde una esquina de la clase, le contó que su noviazgo había terminado de manera definitiva.

Harry se cuestionó dónde rayos Ron había aprendido a hacer ese hechizo, pues estaba seguro de que no lo habían visto en ninguna clase. Curiosamente, Hermione lucía más feliz de lo normal. Definitivamente el _Felix Felicis_ era una esencia muy poderosa, pensó Harry. No solo lo había ayudado a resolver sus problemas, sino también los de sus amigos. Y eso que ellos no bebieron ni una sola gota de la poción.

Una joven e inexperta escritora, agradecerá cualquier comentario que quieran dejar. Un abrazo.


End file.
